marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Burgun (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Partner of Igon; Ally of Conan; Formerly Corinthians; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Venarium; Gunderland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Gunderland | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Thief; former captain, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Unnamed Corinthian city-state | Creators = Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #8 | Death = Conan the Barbarian #10 | HistoryText = Burgun was from Gunderland, and along many of his fellow countrymen, part of the Aquilonian Army. He was posted at Venarium, a Gunderland's outpost to the north, and was present when the Cimmerians, including Conan, attacked the camp (the "battle of Venarium"). Burgun tried to duel Conan but was unable to reach. Venarium fell, and he left the Aquilonian army. He later became a captain among the Corinthians. He became interested with a rich girl who saw him only as a wanderer or a mere soldier. After Conan made himself a fugitive from Nemedia, they contacted Corinthia (the two countries between in treaty) to have him killed. Burgun's troop (including Ari) was sent to catch him, but were trapped and killed by Conan. Escaping the trap, Burgun confronted Conan, recalling him of Venarium, but was easily defeated by Conan, who though to have killed him and left him for dead. Burgun tracked Conan into the treasure-crypt of Lanjau, but the two agreed to cease hostilities and rather focus on the treasure at hand. Debating on the sharing, both wishing to take a gems-encrusted jade serpent statue and live the rest of the riches to the other one. The deal was settled using cubes (dices), and Conan took the serpent. Burgun took his share with the intent of deserting Corinthia and seduce the rich girl. They were attacked by the keepers of the treasure-crypt, mummified soldiers. They were able to escape them, and when the keepers went outside tracking them, they were exposed to sun-light and turned to dust. An earthquake immediately shacked the city. Conan was able to flee the city and save himself, while Burgun seemingly perished. His very name then vanished from Conan's memory, who tried to retrieve it in vain. Burgun survived and thought Conan dead as well. He returned and found the girl he wished to marry already wed, and drunk himself down for a month, until he spent all of his treasure. He became a thief, partnering with Igon. Operating in a Corinthian city-state, he was chased by the guards led by Captain Aron, and used to hide in the Temple of Anu, which priest took a part of their treasures in exchange for sanctuary. One night, Conan and Jenna arrived in the city. Without recognizing him, Conan helped Burgun escape. With Igon, the three took refuge in the Temple of Anu, where Conan and Burgun finally recognized each others. Conan suggested to loot but was confronted to the summoned Bull of Anu. The next night, Conan and Burgun committed a few heists and evaded Captain Aron's interventions. Gurdun then decided that the next robbery would be against the Red Priest, Nabonidus, the real ruler of the city, behind the puppet king. There, Burgun took golden skulls but Conan suspected sorcery and took only a dagger-belt. Enraged, Nabonidus pressured Aron who went to press at his turn on the priest of Anu, along with a bribe of his own, to have the guards wait for the thief at the Temple. Conan and Burgun walked right into the trap, and Burgun ordered Conan to flee while he was himself captured. While Igon wasn't inclined to assist him, Conan had little Gorda to spy on the palace's prison in order to rescue Burgun, but the execution was not done three days later like it was usually for the thieves, but way sooner, and Conan watched powerless to Burgun's hanging. After causing the death of the priest by the Bull of Anu, Conan went to retrieve Burgun's body, set Gallows-square / "Thieves' end", the hanging place, on fire and buried his friend outside the city. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armors and (formerly) helmets. | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords. | Notes = Burgun invoked Ishtar and Mitra. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}